


Simply Having a (Not So) Wonderful Christmas Time

by bulletincookie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Holiday Cheer, Typical Shenanigans Involving Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: England seems to only know one Christmas song, but hums or sings it at every chance he gets. Belgium finally gets fed up with it.





	Simply Having a (Not So) Wonderful Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a gift for orbitinghetalia on tumblr for the 2018 APH Rarepair Exchange!

Arthur’s singing voice was wonderful, Emma would never deny that. She could listen to him sing all day long. His voice was deep and rich, and soothing to listen to. 

But oh god, why did he have to sing the same Christmas song over and over? 

“Simply Having a Wonderful Christmas Time” was nice and all, a very pleasant song indeed, but it seemed like it was the only Christmas song that Arthur remembered how to sing. Not to mention, sometimes he didn’t even sing it. He just repeated “simply having a wonderful Christmas time” over and over to the same tune, or sometimes slightly different tunes, like a broken record. Sometimes he would only hum it idly while making tea or doing his embroidery. It was starting to appear in Emma’s dreams. 

They were walking through the park, freshly fallen snow around them creating a beautiful scene. Children and adults alike laughed as they ran around and pelted snowballs at each other, or rolled up chunks of snow into snowmen. Emma kept a tight grip on Arthur’s hand in case one of them slipped, even though the path was cleared more than enough. A pleasant feeling surrounded them, warming Emma from the inside despite the chill in the air. 

Or it did, until Arthur started to hum again. 

Emma tried to hide her grimace. “Isn’t it lovely out?” she asked, hoping that perhaps some conversation would get him to stop. She gave an internal sigh of relief when Arthur paused and looked at her.

“Hm? Oh, I suppose it is. Better than the rain, at least,” Arthur mused. Emma mumbled a quiet agreement and they continued to walk along, only to have Arthur start to hum again. She let go of Arthur’s hand and took a couple of steps away from him to try to at least lessen the noise in her ear, and she hoped that he would get the hint or maybe ask what was wrong, but it seemed he was too distracted by watching a dog bound through the snow to fetch a toy. 

Finally, Emma couldn’t take any more. She scooped up a handful of snow, packed it tight as quickly as she could, and threw it straight into Arthur’s back. It gave a satisfying _poff_ as Arthur tensed up, and then slowly turned around with an indignant look on his face.

“And what, pray tell, was that for?” he asked. Emma replied by throwing another one at him. He tried to dodge it, but the snowball still hit his shoulder. His mouth twisted into a grimace as he straightened up and brushed the snow off of his shoulder while Emma prepared another snowball. Arthur managed to duck out of the way of the third one, and he scooped a handful of snow up to fling it at Emma in retaliation. 

A couple of people gave them dirty looks as they passed them on the sidewalk, since they were in the way of innocent bystanders that only wanted to walk through the park and enjoy the scenery as they had been a minute ago, but it wasn’t long until they started to dash through the calf-high snow to duck behind trees for safety as they hurriedly packed their ammo. 

Finally, as Arthur was packing up a particularly large snowball, Emma took the opportunity to rush him, holding armfuls of snow. She flung the snow at him just as he turned around to aim, and tackled him back into the snow as he sputtered. They both erupted into laughter when Arthur scooped up a small bit of snow from around them to pour it on top of Emma’s head.

“Okay, let’s call it a tie. Come on, I’m cold,” Emma suggested in between giggles. 

“Very well,” Arthur agreed with a soft chuckle. Emma got off of him to stand up and she brushed herself off as Arthur stood and did the same. 

Emma smiled and took his hand as they tramped through the snow to get back onto the path. She realized she almost missed the perfect opportunity to end her suffering. “So, since I won the fight—”

“Now wait just a moment, I thought it was a tie?”

“I changed my mind, I won. Since _I won_ , you have to do something for me.” Emma pouted and gave Arthur a nudge with her elbow. “You have to stop singing that Christmas song.”

Arthur blinked owlishly at her. “I beg your pardon?”

“You sing and hum that song all the time! ‘Simply Having a Wonderful Christmas Time’! I’m starting to hear it in my dreams!” 

Arthur coughed and turned his head away, though Emma wasn’t sure if it was the cold and snowball fight that was tinging his cheeks red or if it was embarrassment. “Very well. I apologize, I did not realize it got on your nerves.” 

Emma beamed and linked their arms together. “Aw it’s not a problem at all hun!” she assured him. “But if you even hum it one more time before winter is over you’re sleeping on the couch.” 

“Alright,” Arthur muttered, a light smile tugging at his lips. “But you could have asked instead of soaking my clothes with snow.”

“What’s the fun in that?” Emma teased. “Come on, how about we do some baking when we get home to make up for it?”

“Only if you let me taste test.”

“Of course I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
